A regular electronic device (such as a mobile electronic device) uses a transceiver circuit module to effect wireless receipt and wireless transmission in performing wireless charging or discharging, so as to allow a first electronic device to transmit wirelessly electrical power to a second electronic device in which the electrical power is stored (namely, the first electronic device discharging electrical power and the second electronic device being electrically charged) to effect unidirectional wireless electrical charging. Oppositely, the two electronic devices may carry out wireless transmission of electrical power in the reversed direction (namely, the second electronic device discharging electrical power and the first electronic device being electrically charged) to provide bidirectional wireless charging. There is always power loss in wireless transmission of electrical power, to ensure the best wireless charging efficiency, precise alignment between two transceiver modules is a key factor.
A conventional positioning structure of electronic device is exemplified by an electronic device 200 shown in the right-hand side portion of FIG. 2, which comprises a device body 30 having an outer surface in which a receiving section 33 (such as a recess) is formed. The receiving section 33 receives a magnetic unit 40 embedded therein. The magnetic unit 40 comprises a first magnetic attraction element 41 having positive pole facing outward and a second magnetic attraction element 42 having negative pole facing outward and is rotatable in the receiving section 33. As such, when the electronic device 200 is a mobile electronic device and is positioned on another structurally-identical electronic device (not shown), the magnetic units of the two electronic devices can be set to align with each other to allow the magnetic attraction elements of the electronic devices to rotate for magnetically attracting each other thereby achieving the effect of positioning.
However, the magnetic units 40 of the two electronic devices 200 are set at fixed positions, whereby when the two electronic devices 200 are not set in alignment with each other, the magnetic units 40 are constrained in position and cannot freely move so that the two magnetic units 40 cannot get close to each other. This prevents transmission coils 32 of the two electronic devices 200 from properly aligning with each other to correspond to each other. Consequently, power loss may easily occur in transmitting electrical power.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide an electronic device with automatic positioning function, which is applicable to unidirectional wireless electrical charging or bidirectional wireless electrical charging/discharging to improve convenience and easiness of use.